Reality with Faberry
by CrimsonRoach
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to have the world watch you. Well Quinn and Rachel know first hand and this is their story. Welcome to Reality with Faberry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You want to what?" Quinn shouted from the kitchen, trying to balance various ingredients between her hands and arms. The task was proving to be difficult. Rachel wondered through the door and seeing her wife struggle, seized the remaining items, setting them on the counter top.

"Thanks." Quinn said.

"Mhmm, as I said," She turned to her lover, handing her the cutting board. "I just got off the phone with Paul. I got an offer to do a television show." Quinn stared at her.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you say yes?" What show is it?" Quinn questioned back, pulling out a knife to get started on the task of cutting up vegatables.

"Well," Rachel shifted from foot to foot. "I told him that I had to ask you first." Quinn placed the knife down and began burning holes into her wife.

"Rach, what kind of show is it?" She rested her hand on her hip. "Are you going to be naked?" She asked suddenly. Because last time she remembered, Rachel had it in her contract that she wouldn't do nudity.

"What? God, no." Rachel said, trying to hide her blush.

"Okay, well if you're not going to be showing off that hot body." She picked up the knife to resume her cutting. "Then I have no problem with it."

"They want to flim us." Rachel blurted out, praying that Quinn wouldn't chop her fingers off. The knife stop suddenly against the board as Quinn gaped at her wife. Then she busrt out in laughter.

"And they honestly think, that that is a good idea?" She managed to squeeze out. "Rach, baby. Your manager does know how I treat the paparazzi right?" She quirked an eyebrow.

Rachel thought back for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel was up as early as ever. Having just finished her breakfast, she decided that maybe today she could go for a run. Placing her clean dishes back in the cabniet, Rachel exited the kitchen and walked down the hall towards their bedroom. Pushing the door open, she had to stifle her laughter at the sight before her. There, spread out, snuggled into her pillow and naked, was Quinn.<em>

_The sight before her made her heart race. How she landed someone like Quinn Fabray. Rachel would never know. Slowly approaching the sleeping blond. Rachel leaned forward and planted a kiss on her collar bone._

_"I'm going for a run Quinn." She whispered as hazel eyes opened to meet brown._

_"K." Came the groggy reply. "Call if the psychos return." And with that she rolled back over into sleep, giving Rachel the perfect view of her ass. Resisting the urge to just take her right there. Rachel grabbed her running shoes and made a hasty retreat._

_Rachel had been out for no more than fifthteen minutes when she saw them. The same two guys that followed her no matter what. One slightly aging with a bad hairline and the other, younger and no doubt still an amature. Growling to herself, Rachel slowed her pace to retrive her cell phone from her back pocket. She hit speed dial like a pro._

_"Hmm?" Was the sleepy reply she recived._

_"I'm being followed. Turning around right now. Be home in about five minutes." She said, quickly turning in the direction of her home._

_"I got it. Don't worry." Quinn's sleepy voice came back through the line. "Be safe." Then Rachel heard a soft click! Putting her phone back in her pocket, Rachel jogged the rest of the way home, stopping only when she caught Quinn standing on the side walk._

_Quinn Fabray, woman of her dreams, was just standing out in the open. Wearing Rachel's bathrobe, which hardly covered a thing, and was..._

_"Oh god no." Rachel brought her hand to her mouth._

_Quinn had the power washer out._

_"Enjoying the show boys?" She shouted to the not so hidden men across the street. The nozzle aimed directly at them. The older mans eye's widened in shock. He had dealt with Quinn before and was just about to grab his new colleage when he spoke._

_"Now that you're here baby? Hell yeah!" He yelled, snapping a few photo's of the blond. The older man bolted from the scene. He couldn't take another Quinn beating. Quinn smirked at the retrating figure, then back to the younger boy._

_"Then this ought to cool you off." And without warning, she blasted the camera man with a wave of sharp water. Yelling franticly, the younger man too bolted from the scene, leaving a trail of water behind him. "Bye boys!" Quinn shouted, dropping the nozzle before turning to her wife. _

_"So how was your run?"_

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand how you got the power washer out that quickly." Rachel said, now stealing veggies from the cut piles.<p>

"Bitches get stuff done." Quinn smirked.

"You need to stop hanging out with Santana." Rachel rolled her eye's in reply. Quinn snorted.

"She lives four houses down. It's kind of hard to escape that woman." She said, swatting Rachel's hands away from the veggies. Rachel pouted.

"Fine, but we at least have to find a lock that she cant pick." She ignored Quinn's chuckle. "Anyways, back to the more important stuff." Rachel crept closer to Quinn. "Quinn Fabray-Berry."

'Berry-Fabray." She corrected her, earning a smack on the arm.

"Shush, now Quinn Berry-Fabray." She leaned in. "How do you feel about staring in a reality tv show?" Quinn glanced towards the smaller woman as if pondering her question.

"Love too." She said, leaning over to plant a small kiss to Rachel's lips.

"Really?" Rachel squealed, pulling back from the blond. Quinn chuckled.

"Of course. This just gives me an excuse to try out my newly aquired nerf gun. Since someone 'aciddently' broke my other one." Rachel snorted.

"You shot me with it!"

"It wasn't that bad."

"Quinn. I had a red mark in the middle of my forehead for a week!"

"Sorry. Love you." She gave her another quick kiss.

"Right. Love you too. Now finish dinner. I have a phone call to make." Rachel said, delivering a smack to Quinn's ass before running from the kitchen.

"I'm going to get you back for that." She shouted after the other woman.

"Make my day Fabray. Make my day." Came the reply.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it. I know my writing style isn't the best and my chapters tend to be short. But I try harder when I see that people love reading my stories! Thanks much! Read, enjoy, review.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright boys. Camera's are up and ready. We are good to go!" Stacy, the producer, announced to her crew.

The scene was set inside the Berry-Fabray household. Two women, sitting side by side, one (the brunette) was incredibly nervous. The other (the blonde) was taking interest out the window. Towards the figure that was strutting towards their house. The six crewmen were focusing their cameras, as the producer took her seat. Her auburn hair now falling loosely from her pony tail, she causally flipped the locks over her shoulder before taking in her notepad.

"So it's going to be pretty basic for the first episode." She flipped a page over. 'Just to get a feel you kn-" She was interrupted when the front door banged open. Allowing entrance to the devil herself.

"Oh please no." Rachel muttered, hiding her face in her hands. Stacy gave her a puzzled look while Quinn tried to keep her face free of emotions. She failed when she heard the tell tale sound of heels on the floor.

"Berry! Q! What the hell is up with the circus outside?" Came Santana's voice as she entered the living room. Everyone turned to stare at her. Her tight red dress matching her attitude perfectly.

"Who are you?" Stacy asked, taking in the Latina. Santana smirked at her, one hand held on her hip while the other clutched the door frame.

"I'm Santana Motherfucking Lopez. Who the hell are you and what is this?" She swept a hand over the camera crew.

"I'm Stacy Fucking Daniels. And this is the set of Reality with Faberry." She shot back, clearly unimpressed by the other woman. "Now if you don't mind, we have a show to do." And with that she turned her attention back to the couple. Santana was frozen to the spot, while Rachel and Quinn, looked at their producer with mixed feelings. Santana seemed taken back for a second. But come on THIS was Santana Mother fucking Lopez!

"No clue who you are." The Latina finally spoke. "But I like you. Q, Berry. You best keep this bitch around. She could be useful." The two rolled their eyes.

"Santana, please. Can you contain yourself for five minutes? Or possibly find someone else to torture?" Rachel said through her fingers. Santana shrugged.

"Whateves. I'm gonna go raid your fridge." And with that, she strolled from the room, her heels echoing through out the house.

"This is going to be so great." Stacy chuckled, jotting down a few notes. Rachel was terrified. Quinn had to stifle a laugh.

"You have no idea." Quinn agreed with her as Rachel groaned loudly. "Rach, you had to have known that Santana would notice a few extra cars in our driveway." The brunette huffed. Quinn wrapped an arm around her.

"Which means now she'll never leave. Can we just get started?" Rachel waved a hand at Stacy. The girl grinned.

"Right. Boys. Three, two, one." She made a roll with her hand.

Lights. Camera. Action.

* * *

><p>"So tell us how you two met." Stacy said, crossing her legs together. Her notepad poised on top.<p>

"Well, " Rachel spoke first, leaning into Quinn a little. "Quinn and I attended school together. She was the popular cheerleader and I was barely a blip on the high school radar." Santana snorted, annoucing her return to the room. A drink clutched in her hands. Ignoring the crew, she crossed the room in an easy stride and occupied the chair next to the young couple.

"You were a blip alright Berry. Just on a completely different radar." She sent the camera a smirk when it swiveled her way. Rachel was prepared to lunge at the young woman but Quinn, sensing danger, wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Santana, control yourself. I know the bitch inside of you is hard to contain but lock her back up." The blonde shot to her friend before turning back to the woman in front of her.

Stacy had been studying the scene before her with extreme interest. Taking mutilple notes on this new develpment. _Santana Motherfucking Lopez _was scribbled a top her newest page.

"Santana, What do you mean by different radar?" She asked, pen ready in hand. The Latina glanced at her, taking a large gulp from her drink. Quinn was fighting back a glare.

"The Fabgay radar." She said, setting her glass down. Quinn had lost the fight. "She was always talking about the hobbit." Stacy looked confused when Rachel answered her.

"She means me. Because I'm small." She jestured to her height. Stacy had to agree. She'd bet that if Rachel wasn't curled into Quinn right now, her feet would barely touch the ground.

"Let's back up. Obviously you all know each other. So where does Santana fit in?"

"We were on the cheer leading squad together." Quinn answered this time. Keeping an eye on her best friend. "We dominated the school together along with our friend Brittany."

"They were the Unholy Trinity." Rachel added.

"We still are hobbit. Just because Quinn is whipped by you doesn't mean she's free of being my bitch." Santana said, bringing her glass to her lips again. "Next question Ginger. I's be getting bored." She waved towards Stacy.

"Santana!" Both the girls yelled. The other woman shrugged. Stacy chuckled.

"Were you always a hateful bitch Santana?" She directed the question towards the Latina.

"This is her mellowed out..." Rachel muttered to no one. Stacy gave her a non believing look.

"Berry's right. I was a bad ass bitch all through out high school. Now I'm just a bitch."

"And what changed?"

"I had a daughter." She said with a small smile before correcting her glaze. "Now even though it is amazing to talk about me all day. I'm sure your boss or whatever is paying you to record these two boring sacks." She flexed her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Right..." Stacy took a glance back down to her notes." So you all went to high school together. Let's talk about that." She brushed more hair behind her shoulder. "How did your high school relationship start out?" This time the question hung thick in the air. Quinn stiffened against Rachel. Taking that as her cue, the brunette spoke.

"Well Quinn was, as you stated, the popular one. I, on the other hand, was not." She sat up a little straighter. "We never really had any interaction the first year of school. I doubt Quinn even knew about me that year." She grabbed the blondes hand. "But Sophomore year was when she did." She sent a sideways look, as if asking permission. This time Quinn spoke up.

"I wasn't always the nicest person."

"Still aren't." Santana muttered behind her cup.

"You know where the door is. Shut up or get _out_." Quinn shot back. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"I gotta check on Britt and Hayley anyways. But don't worry," She set her now empty glass down. "I will be back." And with that, The Latina strolled from the house without as much as a goodbye.

"One day I swear..." Quinn stopped, almost forgetting she had few more witnesses around than she liked.

The crewmen each had identical smirks, while Stacy stared at them with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Don't worry about it Quinn, Let's just get back to what you were saying." The blonde nodded, regaining her train of thought.

"Right, as I was saying before the devil herself descended back to hell..."

* * *

><p><em>That's all for now folks! I'll will try to update again. Some crazy shit has happened that needs to be dealt with! But anyways, hoped you liked it, remember read, review, enjoy... <em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quinn was going to kill somebody. She just knew it. It had been only one week and seriously... She was going to kill somebody. One week of camera's always in your face or around you. One week of multiple Santana/Brittany/Hayley appearances (altho she only focused on the Santana part of that). And most importantly, one week without any sexual release. Because come on, trying to seduce your wife when at least two camera men were in the room, was so not happeneing. And to make matters worse, today was the day that Rachel had her audtion. And sex was a ritual weather she got the role or not.

"Baby, are you okay?" Rachel leaned forward, her hand resting lightly on Quinn's arm. Causing her to jump at the sensation.

"I'm fine Rach." She shot a quick glare at the camera crew before lowering her voice. "I'm just frustrated... I want you." Her eyes lingering on Rachel's lips. The brunette blushed faintly.

"I feel exactly the same way." She leaned forward a bit more. Her eyes darkend sightly. "You're so close, yet so far away." She mumbled, running her hand from Quinn's arm and down to her thigh. The other woman shivered.

"Rach..." She half hissed half moaned. Her eye's flickering between her wife and the crew a few feet behind them. Thankfully they were taking their time to set up.

"I will have you Quinn. Camera's or not." And with that she delivered a peck to her wife's lips. Quinn groaned into the kiss, then let out a huff when Stacy approached them.

"Ready ladies?"

* * *

><p>"Alright! I got them to sign the release, so we are good to go." Stacy announced, flinging around a piece of paper before putting it away in her folder. "So we're going to set up over there." She pointed to a dimly lit corner. Quinn barley nodded at them, trying to keep her wife from having a break down. She finally spoke when Stacy and the crew were out of sight.<p>

"You'll be fantastic baby. You always are." She said, holding onto Rachel's hands. The brunette glanced up at her.

"What if they don't like me?" Her voice came out softly. Wishing she could wrap her own arms around her petite body. Quinn chuckled.

"Then they can't tell when they have pure talent before them." Quinn nodded towards the directors table. "They will be the one's missing out." She planted a small kiss to the base of Rachel's head. "And remember, at the end of the day, no matter what, I will always be here."

"I love you Quinn. So much." Rachel leaned up to receive a proper kiss from her wife.

"Rachel Berry!" A tall, muscly man yelled from the stage.

"I love you too. Go be a star." Quinn replied, giving Rachel a small push towards the stage.

* * *

><p>"Rach..." Quinn panted. "They're still here." She let her head lean against the wall.<p>

Rachel had finished her audtion and the directors loved her. Not just like loved, but LOVED Miss Rachel Berry. So much to the point that they told her to not even bother about a call back. Which in Rachel's eyes was the greatest thing... besides you know... Taking Quinn against the bathroom wall.

"Fuck them." She ran her hands down Quinn's sides. "Wait, scratch that. Forget them and let me fuck you." She husked, her hands reaching the waistband of her wife's pants.

"Rach..." Was all Quinn managed to squeeze out. Both completely forgetting the fact that they still had their microphones on. "Together. Do it together." Her panting was becoming deeper. Listening to the blonde, Rachel pressed her body against Quinn's, allowing her acess to her own pants.

Locking their eye's together, the two woman moved simultaneously. Each moving their hands downwards, they gasped at the same time when their fingers connected with already soaking lips. Moving together, they began rubbing small circles around each others swollen buds, building up to a frantic pace.

"Fuck Rach..."

"Quinn..."

They brought their lips together as the bathroom began to fill with the smell of sex. Rubbing each other harder, Rachel pushed into Quinn more, causing the blonde to bang her head against the wall. Dipping their fingers lower, they supported each other as their climaxes came full force.

"I'm so close..."

"I know baby... Me too."

And with one last swipe of their wet fingers, the couple released themselves.

* * *

><p>"Brad? Are you okay?" Stacy asked her sound guy as he clutched tightly onto his head phones. He jumped at her voice and hastily pulled them from his ears.<p>

"I.. Uh... Here." He shoved them into her hands and walked briskly towards the exit and into the cool night air. She stared after him before putting them on. Her face reddening instantly at the noises she was hearing.

"Oh... My... God." Then she burst out laughing. Pulling the head phones from her own ears. Stacy straighten her face and waited patiently by the bathroom door. "They are going to be so embarrassed." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"I love you Rachel." Quinn spoke lightly, as the couple cleaned themselves up. Smiling back at her wife, Rachel stood up on her toes.<p>

"I love you too Quinn." She leaned, giving her wife a passionate kiss. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Mmmm, Rach.. Stop. We have to go." Quinn said, trying to pull her lip away. Rachel let go reluctantly.

"I suppose you are right." The brunette replied, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist. Freezing in her tracks when her hands brushed something.

"Uh.."

"What...?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be mad baby. But" She bit her lip nervously. "We still have our mic packs on." She pulled away slowly, judging her wife's face.

Confusion was the first reaction. Followed by more confusion, then slow understanding. Then denial followed by a mixture of even more confusion and small understanding.

"What.." She chuckled, not believing Rachel. "Our what..?" She dipped her hands down and found Rachel's mic pack.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

><p>"<em>OH MY GOD!"<em>

Stacy jumped slightly at the screech coming from the bathroom.

"_RACHEL!"_

This time the producer laughed. Her hand clutching onto her side, trying to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. Quinn must have figured out that they in fact had forgotten about their mics.

"_WHAT IF THEY HEARD?" _The voice was growing louder and Stacy could only assume that the blonde was about ready to rip the door open. And sure enough...

"Stacy! I uh.. You Did you.." Quinn stood before her, her face hot enough to cook eggs. Rachel smartly side stepped her, ignoring the camera at the end of the hall. Which was in no doubt zooming in on them.

Stacy tried hard and failed, to stop her laughing.

"Not.." She gasped. "Not a thing-g."

"OH MY GOD!" Quinn shouted again. "I... No!" And with that she ran from the building. Rachel stared after her then turned her attention back to her producer. Stacy had finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Probably be bad to tell her that Brad heard a lot more than me..?"

Rachel groaned and followed her wife.

* * *

><p><em>Well I hoped you like that chapter. If you have any ideas of where you the awesome viewers want this to go. Please let me know. I love you guys! Read, review, enjoy.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize in advance for my Brittany. I just could never really capture her genius way of speaking. So Sorry! Don't hate me._

Chapter 4

"Quinn, Baby. It's honestly not that bad. We have been caught in more compromising positions." Rachel paused, running a hand through her hair. Quinn had locked herself in their upstairs bathroom. "And by worse people." She leaned against the door frame and thought back.

_Kurt, Rachel and Quinn were, once in a very small blue moon, roommates. And poor, unfortunate Kurt had been the one to walk in on one of their more risque fantasies. _

_It had started out as a simple, "Hey let's cook dinner together." That ended in a messy kitchen, one scared gay man and two embarrassed lesbians. Oh and a fear of whipped cream accompanied by lots of therapy. _

_Rachel had sent Kurt out to the store to pick up their missing ingredients. And as soon as his car left the driveway, she advanced on her girlfriend._

_"Um, Rach. I don't think we have time for this." Quinn locked her eyes with Rachel while slowly backing away. She never trusted how fast they could grow dark. Especially when kitchens were involved._

_"Oh please." Rachel replied, backing her girlfriend into the counter. "I sent him on a wild goose chase. All the vegan ingredients we need are across town." She glanced towards the clock. "And it's rush hour." She leaned up towards Quinn, her breath ghosting over her lovers face. "So there is plently of time." She whispered the last word before crushing her lips against Quinn. As temptation took over neither girl realized, Kurt knew a shortcut. A very quick one._

_They had gotten down to their underwear... Well Quinn was in her underwear. Rachel however was bare ass naked... on the counter top, With Quinn and a pile of whipped cream between her legs. And that's how Kurt found them and was the end of them being roommates._

"You know to this day. He still screams when he sees a can of whipped cr-." Her words were cut short when the bathroom door swung open forcefully. The sound causing Rachel and a few crew men to jump. Stacy looked interested. Quinn looked livid.

"In. Now." Were her only words as she dragged Rachel into the bathroom. The door snapping sharply behind them, baring anyone else from entrance. Quinn quickly made a grab for their mic packs and promptly threw them in the toilet.

"Quinn!" Rachel inhaled sharply."Those are probably very expensive." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Rachel and let's give them something they can't record." And she pulled her wife into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>To say that tonight was going to be an awkward one, was an understatement. Because nothing could really prepare anyone for the monthly Berry-Fabray, Lopez-Pierce dinner. It always ended in chaos and tonight it was going to be captured on camera.<p>

"Santana, I swear if I catch you adding anymore peppers to that pot I'm making you eat the entire thing." Rachel said, snatching the bag of peppers out of the Latina's hands.

"Relax hobbit. I know that you only eat grass in whatever hill cave you came from but spice it up." Santana retorted, sneaking a few more peppers in from her reserve bag. Santana Lopez never brought just one bag to chili night. She had multiple and Rachel was now starting to suspect that the woman had them hidden around her house.

"Santana be nice. You know mythical creatures can't eat peppers. It steals their powers." Brittany said from across the counter, bouncing their daughter lightly on her lap. Stacy, who had been giving her crew instructions, gave the bubbly blonde a shocked look. Quinn appeared next to her.

"Brittany's always been kind of..." Quinn paused lowering her voice slightly so the others wouldn't hear. "Special, in her own way. She may seem like she's dumb or slow. But she's not. She's actually probably the smartest one in this room." She said, watching her second best friend with shining eyes.

"I second that Fabray." Santana said, magically appearing from behind them. Stacy, Quinn and even the camera man jumped. "Now how about we save your kitchen from catching on fire." She pointed to the dish rag that a distracted Rachel had set close to the stove. Hayley and Brittany had engaged her in their secret gibberish language.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted as she rushed for the now burning dish rag. Rachel spun around just in time to collide with her wife, sending both of them to the floor with a crash.

"Oh for fuc-.. I mean fudge shakes." Santana said with exasperation, catching her wife's eye as she threw the still burning rag into the sink. "Every chili night Berry. You catch at least one thing on fire." She said turning the spout on and letting the water run.

"I do not." Rachel quickly retorted, helping Quinn up off the floor. Her wife snorted.

"She's caught other things on fire?" Stacy asked from across the room.

"Yep." Quinn and Santana answered at the same time. Rachel's glare filled the room.

"There was when she knocked a candle over onto our table while serving the chili." Quinn spoke, now stirring the bubbling pot.

"And other was when she somehow managed to catch an entire actual pot of chili on fire." Santana added, disposing of the ruined rag.

"I still don't know how that happened." Rachel muttered to herself.

"She destroyed an oven." Brittany chimed in, handing Hayley over to her wife. "She fed it too much french bread." Stacy once again stared at the blonde.

"Right! Okay. I think we all get the picture. I shall forever be banned from being around any open flames on chili night." Rachel announced with throwing her hands up in the air. "Can we just set the table and eat?" Dinner went perfectly.

* * *

><p>"Glad that is over." Rachel said, making her way into the living room. Quinn nodded in agreement.<p>

"So you guy's do that every month?" Stacy asked as they all sat down for the interview part of the show.

"Yes, it keeps us all connected I guess." Quinn answered, kicking her shoes off. Rachel followed suit before curling up into her wife. Quinn kissed the top of her head softly, causing Stacy to smile.

"I think it's a nice." She smiled even brighter at the couple.

"It is." Rachel replied. "But just wait until next week."

"Rachel..." Quinn half hissed half groaned. Stacy raised an eyebrow. She knew by now that Quinn only made that tone when Rachel was about to revel something.

"What's next week?" She asked slowly. Rachel beamed.

"It's Quinn's birthday. Which means the real crazy people will be here."

"And on camera." Quinn muttered, hiding her face.

_There you have it. Another chapter down. Hope you liked it. Remember read, review. You guys are awesome. Glee however... Wtf? Talk about giving you crippling depression._


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh god, I hope this doesn't come out horrible. I tried my best to make the characters how they're suppose to be but meh. One can only try their hardest. I hope you like it._

Chapter 5

"Just set some camera's up around the house. Rachel said their was going to be quiet a few people so I think having just two of you walk around will be enough." Stacy directed to her crew. They each nodded and took off in their own directions. Stacy wondered into the kitchen looking for the young couple.

"Quinn, relax. It's not like anything is going to be different." Rachel was leaning across the counter, her wife's hands wrapped up in hers.

"Yeah, except for the whole, 'camera's capturing every horrible and embarrassing thing' thing." Quinn muttered back, her eye's downcast. Stacy cleared her throat.

"If there is anything you want edited out or just simply put into a bin and burned." She approached the counter. "I would gladly do that for you." Quinn eyed the producer then glanced over to Rachel.

"Anything with Santana and Puck in it. Destroy it." Quinn said with determination. Rachel smirked and nodded her agreement towards Stacy.

"Uh.. Excuse me." Came a voice from the doorway. The three girls turned to look and Quinn instantly felt embarrassed all over. Brad, the sound guy, was standing in an awkward position as if waiting to deflect any kind of attack.

"Yes Brad?" Stacy asked, standing up quickly to defuse the awkwardness. She led him out of the room. "I'll be right back girls." And she was gone.

Quinn slowly raised her head and stared at the clock on the wall with blank interest. It was 12:30 and her friends were do at anytime. And yet somehow without them even being there. Her embarrassed count was at one. She was betting it would reach double digits by dinner time. How right she would be.

* * *

><p>Once the doorbell rang, Quinn lost all sense of reality and muttered about going to find her nerf gun while Rachel answered the door. Good thing too, because as soon as the brunette opened the door, she was face to face with an even bigger nerf gun.<p>

"Puck, would you kindly put that thing away before I ban you to the kiddy corner." She said, slowly lowering his arm. Puck looked confused for a second then broke out in a grin.

"Ah, There's my hot jew." He put the nerf gun in his holster. Yes, Noah Puckerman had a holster for a freaking child's toy. "I thought you were gonna be Q. Always got to be prepared when it comes to her." His eye's glanced over her shoulder. "Shit you weren't kidding about the camera's."

"No, I was not. So try and be on your best behavior." Rachel had lowered her voice, before allowing him inside.

"No promises." He whispered back when his eye's landed on Stacy. "Who's the hot chick with the pony tail and sexy school girl skirt?" Rachel groaned, fighting hard to not face palm while being recorded.

Stacy's back had been turned to them but she caught every word. Placing a smirk on her lips, she smoothed out said skirt and turned to face them.

"You must be Noah right?" She stuck her hand out. Rachel silently watched the interaction as Puck took her hand. "I'm Stacy Daniels, the producer of this show." She shook his hand.

"Damn, I know what I'd want to produce with yo- Ah!" His hand shot up to pull a nerf bullet from his forehead. He caught sight of blonde hair and pulled his gun. "Sex ya later." He shot to Stacy quickly before taking off, leaving the two woman stunned.

"There's going to be a lot of edited footage.. Isn't there?" Stacy looked over at Rachel.

"Afraid so." Was all she could get out before the door rang again. And then about fifty more times in the same second. "That would be Santana." Stacy chuckled.

"Damn Berry. Took you long enough, sweating my ass of carrying this thing." She pushed the present onto Rachel and basically marched in like she owned the place. Brittany strolled in after her.

"San, Be nice. You remember the song about manners?" She opened her mouth as if to start singing when Santana bolted to her.

" Sorry _Rachel." _She drawled out her name. "Let me get that." She pulled the present back and went to go set it in the kitchen. Brittany smiled after her, then turned to Stacy, surprising the girl. "I like your hair, It reminds me of Lord tubbington." Then took off after her other half.

Stacy gave Rachel a 'what the fuck' face to which the shorter girl just shrugged.

"I think I'm going to just leave the door open and let the chaos in." Was all Rachel said as she turned to go find her wife.

* * *

><p>Quinn knew it. She knew it. Predicted the fucking future she did. It was dinner time and her embarrassed meter had reached the double digits. So had Rachel's but Quinn didn't need to know that. Surprisingly, they had managed to get through dinner without anything serious happening. It was when the cake was brought out, that things started going down hill.<p>

"Puck and Santana wanted to get one of those Sexual one's." Sam said, wheeling it out into the dining room. " But Mercedes and I put a stop to that when they tried to get something called the t-bone." The two culprits snickered towards the end of the table.

"Sam, I don't think they need to know that." Mercedes glanced towards the camera.

"As long as it's not an ice cream cake and there is absolutely no whipped cream involved. I am good." Kurt added, eyeing the cake suspiciously. A few people gave him a knowing look. The whole 'finding Quinn between Rachel's legs with whipped cream story' was not a complete secret.

Quinn seriously just wanted to disappear in that instant. Thankfully Rachel was there to save her.

"Guy's... " She looked at them. "_Happy birthday too you.."_

* * *

><p>The presents. That is what Quinn was dreading the most. Who knows what these crazy people got her and was going to be caught on film.<p>

"Lets start with a safe pick. Shall we." She reached out for a small purple box from Mike and Tina. The Asian couple looked nervous. "Or maybe not..?" Quinn took in their faces and almost set the box back down.

"We're just kidding. It's nothing bad." Tina said. "I'd just be careful with the bigger ones." she looked at the present closet to Santana. The Latina smirked at her.

Stacy was standing off in the corner, quietly giving her crew direction as to when Quinn opened the box.

"Oh wow." The blond gasped, pulling out a season pass to one of the Museums of Art they lived by." Thank you so much." She handed Rachel the pass and hugged her two friends.

"You know I'll never see her again now that she has this right?" Rachel said, putting the pass aside. Everyone chuckled.

The next few gifts we're still on the safe side. Kurt and Blaine had designed her a dress that Rachel swore was going to ruin any panties she wore if Quinn had it on. Artie had bought her a remote control Heli-copter that Rachel made Quinn swear she would never fly in the house. Sam and Mercedes bought her a large bundle of fuzzy socks. Because for some weird reason, She had an obsession with them. And Brittany got her yet another stuffed Unicorn... For the sixth year in a row. Rachel was beginning to wonder if this was a children's party when Santana's and Puck's present wiped that idea from her mind.

"A sex swing?" Quinn shouted before Rachel's hand could cover her mouth. Stacy was trying to hold off her laughter. Puck and Santana looked like they had achieved a goal.

"Happy Birthday Q. I hope you use it well."

Let's just say Stacy had a lot of editing to do that night.

* * *

><p><em>There you go, another chapter down. I hoped you liked it. And remember read and review.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_You guise! Faberry is canon muthafucka! Lolz RIB are such fucking trolls. Anyways, its chapter 6! I hope you guys are enjoying my story. It means so much to me that you actually take time out to read something like this. Thank you. Now read, enjoy, review._

Chapter 6

"Rachel, we need to talk." Stacy strutted up to her, her hair actually down today. And Rachel found...that girl had a lot of fucking hair. Like a forest... Okay focus Rachel. Stacy is talking to you.

"About what?" She spoke slowly, going back to reading her lines for her up-coming play.

"Oh.. about your sweet and loving wife." She paused, dropping a duffle bag on the table." And all of the equipment she has broken." Rachel had to hold back a smile. Yes the crew had managed to survive Quinn's birthday, but that was mainly because Rachel was there to stop bad things from happening. But now that she started rehearsing for the play, the crew was split in two... and Quinn's cameramen feared her.

It had started three weeks ago.

* * *

><p><em>"You honestly think having two men with camera's following me around all day is a good idea?" Quinn stated to the group as they dicussed filming. Rachel kind of had to agree with her.<em>

_"Listen, it's easier this way and we also get to see how you act when not around each other." Stacy simply stated. She had no idea of the evil plans forming behind Quinn's eyes right now. The crew men appointed to her though.. could feel the evil and trickery." Trust me. It will be great." Stacy never knew what hit her._

_It was day one of Rachel's rehearsal and Quinn had refused to let her go at the front door._

_"Don't leave me with these people." The blond whispered. "You know I'll break something." Rachel laughed into her shoulder._

_"Try really hard not too, Okay?" She leaned up to kiss Quinn's cheek. "Plus, I have your nerf gun locked in the trunk of my car." She moved for her keys." I'll be home soon. I love you." Rachel eyed her wife for a second. Quinn had that look... The look that made her wonder if she should have checked for more nerf guns._

_"I love you too. Knock 'em dead." And Quinn waited until Rachel and 'her crew' drove off. _

_Closing the door with a snap, her face changed from loving smile to I have something up my sleeve, effectively scaring 'her crew'. Not even glancing towards the camera, Quinn proceeded to do the most boring things she could think of until Rachel got home. Small, normal, everyday things. Like doing the dishes, sweeping the floor, starting some laundry, even offering to make lunch for everyone. It was when her doorbell rang, that true chaos broke out._

_"Britt and Hales (because Santana had a nickname for everyone, even her daughter) are out shopping." The Latina stated, not even waiting for a reply when she walked in. "Where's Berry at? The Shire finally miss their hobbit." She went to go hang her coat up when the camera's caught her eye's. _

_"No, she's at rehearsal. So Stacy decided it would be fun to split the crew up." She said with false cheer. Santana's smile widened._

_"I'll be right back." And she just walked upstairs like she lived there, confusing everyone. Banging could be heard, which was never a good sign when it came to Santana. Quinn, curious, followed her friends tracks and stood, shocked in her bedroom doorway. Santana Lopez, the devil herself, was jumping up and down like a goddamn child on her bed._

_"Santana! Get off my bed now." She shouted, forgetting that she had camera's behind her._

_"Come on Q! Get Berry's stick out your ass and have some fun." She flopped down on her back and somehow in the same move managed to swing a pillow across the room. It hit Quinn right in the face._

_"Oh you are so dead." The blond growled, picking the pillow up. She swung it backwards to gain momentum when it happened. Quinn had taken out her first camera._

* * *

><p>"It wasn't that bad." Rachel said, putting her script down.<p>

"Oh yeah?" Stacy opened up the duffle bag. "Here's the microphones that she threw in the toilet." She pulled them out. "The 'killed by pillow' camera." The lens had been cracked badly. "Brad's headphones." Because Quinn had become paranoid anytime he wore them. "Oh and I love this one." She pulled out another camera covered in nerf bullets. "She used super glue Rachel." This time the brunette laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She collected herself. "Look, I'll be more than happy to replace the equipment." Stacy glared at her. "And have a talk with Quinn, but you have to realize something. This is completely out of her element." She went to stand from the table. "And with how Quinn is, things will get broken."

"Someone summon me?" Came the blond's voice from the doorway. Her hair was wind swept and she smelled like autumn leaves.

"Just talking about all the things you have broken." Stacy's attention now on her. Quinn took in the items on the table.

"That's not even that bad to be honest. I had to replace a Dj's booth and several lights at our wedding." She was removing her coat when Stacy started laughing, she looked to Rachel.

"It's true. It was a disaster. We had to move hall's because the light's wouldn't stop sparking." Rachel replied, hiding away a small grin. Quinn to this day still felt bad about it.

"Oh please tell me more. This could be our closing for the episode." She waved the crew in as the three women sat.

"Well..." Rachel began.

* * *

><p><em>"You look so beautiful tonight Rach." Quinn whispered as they shared their first dance as a married couple.<em>

_"I'm not the only one. That dress on you is perfect. I'd marry you everyday just so you could wear it forever." Rachel whispered back, feeling the heat of Quinn's blush. She pulled away to look at her wife._

_"I love you Rachel."_

_"I love you too Quinn." They smiled at each other as Quinn went down for a dip. Only problem was.. One even Rachel in high heels was still to short and two.. Quinn's dress prevented any bending balance at all. Which is how she ended up tripping in her dress, taking Rachel with her and right into the Dj's booth. Which collapsed backward into the colored light fixture... Which in turn fell into another light... Which landed on their Wedding cake._

_Rachel had never laughed so hard in her life._

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh. You took out your own cake?" Stacy was beside herself.<p>

"Yep and to this day I still vow to make it up to Rachel." She gave her wife a small wink.

"Just stop breaking things and I'll call it even" Rachel replied, Quinn looked down for a second.

"So this would be a bad time to mention that I overfilled the washer...?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so I ended up moving so I am currently without a computer right now. In fact I am using my roommates right now and she would probably freak out because of the sexy and yet dorky shit I am writing on here. But anyways please enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Love you all!_

Chapter 7

"Now, I have a question." Stacy looked down to her notes. "Rachel, we know what you do for a living." The brunette nodded at her, as Stacy spoke from beside the camera. She had her hair up in a tight bun today. "But we don't really know what Quinn does." The couple stared at her, Rachel looked uncomfortable, while Quinn turned white. Thankfully Rachel choose to speak.

"I don't know if she's ready to tell that story yet." Her voice was soft as she sent a glance to her wife. Quinn met her eyes and gave her a small smile before turning back to their producer. Stacy knew that look, so she went on to the next question.

"That's alright. What about-"

"I was in a car accident." Quinn cut across her suddenly. Her eyes trapped in her lap. Rachel knew this was going to take some strength from the blonde. "The driver t-boned my car while I was going through an intersection. It caused severe nerve damage to my back." She lifted her eye's for a moment. Everyone was listening intently to her words, even her wife.

"I ended up getting settlement money from the court for what had happened. So" She looked around at all the faces. "I actually do not work." Her eyes' landed on the last person in the room. The love of her life. Rachel. And Rachel never looked prouder of Quinn than in that moment. Stacy smiled sweetly at the couple with no doubt in her mind that those two would be in love forever.

"So, if you don't mind me asking." Quinn turned to her. "What happened to the guy?"

Quinn took a deep breath, allowing Rachel to move a few strands of her hair, out of her eyes.

"He was fine. The police said that he had passed out right before he collided with my car, so his body was relaxed. I think he only had a few broken fingers." She placed her hand in Rachel's before continuing. "By the time he woke up, I was already on my way to the hospital. Apparently, he was narcoleptic."

Stacy's mouth fell open. "He was a narcoleptic and was driving?" Quinn nodded.

"No one could figure out why he was behind the wheel. He didn't really speak until we had to go to trail." Rachel squeezed her hand. It was one of her ways of letting Quinn know that she was strong and loved. Deeply loved.

Losing her train of thought right in the middle of the story. The blonde turned in the shorter woman and took in her eye's. They were burning brightly for her and Quinn couldn't help herself. She knew she had to pay Rachel back for her love right now. So completely ignoring the rolling camera's, Quinn wrapped Rachel up in her arms and kissed her deeply. They probably would have went into groping if Stacy hadn't of cleared her throat.

"Um, Not to be rude, but we are still filming. Do you want to finish this later?" She had a small pink tinge to her cheeks.

"N-no." Quinn's voice cracked. "No, sorry. We can continue. I just got caught up." She stared into Rachel's dark brown eyes for a moment more.

"I love you." The brunette whispered to her.

"I love you as well." The blonde replied, giving her one last kiss. She turned back to Stacy. "Where were we?"

* * *

><p>"You practically groped Berry right in front of the crew? Damn Q, you're more of a freak than I thought." Santana said openly, she was throwing random things into a salad bowl and mixing them together. "And here I thought the midget would be the freaky one." Her sentence was followed by a few groans.<p>

It was once again that time of the month. No, not THAT time of the month, even though Quinn did often complain that receiving her gift from mother nature was just like spending time with Santana. I, however, am taking about the monthly Lopez-Pierce-Berry-Fabray dinner. And once again Santana didn't know when to stop while the camera's were rolling.

"San and I use to imagine what Rachel would be like in bed." Brittany stated from the island in the middle of the kitchen. "She said Berry would probably bring out the whip-." She was cut short by Santana leaning across the island and kissing her.

"Britt, babe. I don't think those things need to be shared, okay?" She said after she pulled back. Her gaze was fixed on the blonde across the room. Quinn had her scary straight face on.

"I forgot San. But they were fun fantasies." She smiled her wife the classic Brittany smile.

"Yes they were. "Santana replied softly. "Now how about you go and get Hales. Dinner is almost done." The tall blonde smiled again and bounced, yes literally bounced from the room to get her daughter. Santana faced her two friends.

Rachel was avoiding any kind of eye contact, where as Quinn... Well fuck, she looked like one of those creepy paintings where no matter where you moved to, the eyes were always on you. Rachel went to busying herself with setting the table. Best to avoid an epic showdown. The crew watched on in silence.

"So," Quinn finally spoke. "Fantasies about my wife." Her voice was steady. Chilling in fact.

"Yes, so?" Santana basically shot back. She wasn't about to back down. "Britt and I share several of them. Makes for hot sex." Quinn took a step forward.

"San. Shut up." Was all she said. The Latina laughed. This was way to frickin easy.

"Shut up? Really Q? Britt just blurted that out and all you can say to me is shut up? What happened to the Quinn I use to know?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge to her friend.

"Oh she's still here. Don't you worry about that." Her eye's stayed steady as she issued a challenge back.

"What are yo-"

"Oh my god! Quinn grab the fire extinguisher!" They heard from the dining room. The two women jumped into action. Quinn sighed when she ran into the dining room.

This was the forth curtain Rachel had set on fire. And this time no one knew how it happened.

_There is another chapter down. Please read, review, enjoy. I love hearing from you guys._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello there. I missed you guys. So guess what? I have the day off today which means i'm going to update as much as possible before my roommie gets home. So I'm gonna try for two updates on this story and possibly another two on my other story. So here we go! Remember, read, review, enjoy. Love ya._

Chapter 8

"But Diamonds! Diamoooonnnddsss. Are a girls best frieeennndddd." Quinn sung along loudly to the Cd in her car. Rachel was having the time of her life, just watching her wife let loose and play the steering wheel like a drum. Santana on the other hand, was busy trying to block the noise out anyway she could. At one point she had stolen the headphones from the camera man next to her. Only to realize that they amplified the sound in the car.

"Q! Q!" She yelled from the back seat. Quinn kept her eyes on the road and a small smirk on her lips. It was the smirk that made Santana realize what was happening. This was her punishment for the dinner conversation a couple weeks ago. "Damn it Fabray! I know what you're doing." She shouted again. This time Rachel looked at her, turning the music down.

"Babe, I think Santana was saying something to you."

"Damn right I was."

Both brunettes looked to the blonde. Quinn was humming along to the next song playing, clearly enjoying herself. And that's when Rachel knew, this was Santana's punishment. She had to hide her smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Rach?" Quinn whispered into the darkness. Her eye's feeling heavy with sleep.<em>

_"Mhmm?" Rachel replied, her face buried in her favorite pillow. Quinn's chest._

_"You still think I'm a bad ass right?" Rachel snorted loudly. What kind of question is that?_

_"This is about Santana isn't it?" She asked with a smile to her voice. Quinn shifted underneath her._

_"I need to get her back. She challenged me." Her voice was picking up and Rachel could feel the thoughts rolling around in her head. Sighing to herself, she removed herself from her comfortable position and faced her wife._

_"Quinn, we both know you always win and that's why she continues to pull you into these things." She brushed some on her hair behind her ear." So whatever you come up with, you know I'll always play along." Quinn smiled._

_"This is why I married you."_

_"Really? I thought it was just because of my looks."_

_Quinn chuckled."That was the other reason. Now come here." She opened her arms back up and Rachel took her spot again._

* * *

><p>"Oh hell no. You're in on this to aren't you?" Santana glared at Rachel. "Because I know that look Berry. You get it every time Quinn wants you to help her. This is bullshi-"<p>

"Santana, I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied innocently, catching her wife's smile. Before Santana could get another word out, the blonde turned the music back up. This was some evil shit in Santana's eyes.

"Can you believe this?" She asked the camera man, who just stared back at her.

"I.. uh.." He stuttered. To be truthful, this woman scared the shit out of him.

"Whatever, don't answer that, just sit there with your stupid camera." She had crossed her arms over her chest at this point and glared holes into the back of Quinn's head. She wasn't going to back down this easily.

* * *

><p>"Thank fucking god." Santana announced boldly once the car had stopped. She flung her door open and bolted from the backseat. Quinn chuckled after her.<p>

"Something the matter San?" She asked stepping out of the car. The taller woman stared at her.

"You know damn well what you're doing." She stepped into Quinn's face. "And remember what happened last time Q." The smile slid briefly from the blonde's face. Rachel and the camera man were standing off to the side.

"Should you stop this?" He asked, keeping the camera locked on the two women.

"Nope, last time I interfered. Quinn lost her eyebrows." He glanced to her. "Santana picked the lock one night and snuck in. She shaved them off. I had to stop her from putting Nair into Santana's shampoo bottle as retaliation." She shook her head at the memory.

"You just started a war Q-ball!" Santana snarled, her face inches away from the other girls. Rachel groaned.

"Hope you have a better strategy this time. You're going to need it." And with that, Quinn marched up to the house and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"So, when did these battles start?" Stacy asked them. There they were, once again settled around the living room, filming their episode wrap up.<p>

"Back in high school. We were a lot worse back then too." Quinn answered, glancing to her wife. She had a smile on her face.

"What do you mean by worse?" Stacy also kept glancing between the two of them.

"Well, we just did crazier things I guess. Santana actually got arrested one time, she was caught trying to sneak into my room." Stacy chuckled.

"So Santana is infamous for breaking into your houses."

"Yes, we eventually had to have custom locks made." This time Rachel spoke. "That was after I came home one time and found her trying to pick the back door."

"And she's only been arrested once for this?" Both girls chuckled.

"Oh no, Santana's been arrested a few times for breaking into my window when we were in school. Eventually the police learned that there was no stopping her, so they stopped." Quinn explained. "Then when we were in college, campus police caught her trying to jump the fences into my dorm."

"Oh gosh." Rachel chuckled. "I remember that. It was our Skype date night. Santana owes me so much."

"Why?" Stacy asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Because I have had to put up with this since High School." She stated as if it was obvious. Quinn looked at her as if she was about to speak when a _BOOM! _interrupted them.

"What the hell was that?" Stacy jumped, dropping her clip board.

Neither of the girls on the couch had moved. They just simply looked at each other and sighed.

"That is the sound of a cherry bomb inside of a mail box."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi there peoples. I am back again with another up date. The idea came from DegrassiGleek54 so all brownie points go to them. Thank you for giving positive feedback on this story, because I honestly never thought about it. Guess I don't watch many reality tv shows but hey that's why I ask my reviewers questions. It makes the story better for everyone. So once again thank you and remember, Read enjoy review._

Chapter 9

"So you're probably wondering why Santana is joining us today." Stacy said as soon as Rachel and Quinn entered the room.

"Joining us today?" Rachel repeated. Quinn nodded along with her.

"Yes, sit and I'll explain." The two listened, taking their usual seat on the couch. "Alright, now this is the time in the season where we normally take fan questions." All three woman stared at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me." Quinn held a hand up. "But what?"

The sole idea of them having fans was foreign to Quinn. Rachel, yeah she could understand that, but her and dare she admit it, Santana, had fans? And they had questions? This could only end badly and by the look on Stacy's face as she looked at Quinn was a dead fucking give away.

"It's like the TV version of reading fan mail." Rachel answered her wife. "It sounds like fun." She bounced a little in excitement, ignoring the dirty looks Santana was throwing at her.

"Rachel's right. So we got a few fan letters and-"

"Wait? Hold on a minute there Ginger barbie." She held her hand up as well. "Are we aloud to have these letters and if so, why the hell have they not been handed over to me."

"I was just getting to that. If you actually shut your mouth sometimes you learn to realize that you can hear other things." The producer shot back to her, a sweet smile on her face. Santana just nodded in approval. She really liked this bitch. "Right,so as I was saying. We have stacks of fan mail for you guys which you can go through later. But right now, we have some questions from the viewers at home." She pulled her. notebook out.

"So this first one is for Quinn and was sent in by Jillian." The blonde took a deep breath. "Quinn, how did you b ag someone so hot?"

The blond stared at her producer while the two brunette's stared at her. Santana had a smirk on her face.

"Well, first off, Rachel isn't hot. She's beautiful." The smirk instantly left Santana's face."And I guess I just eventually followed my heart and went after her." She turned to look at her now blushing wife. Their friend was having difficulty with trying to not throw up.

"Ugh. If this is how it's going to be. I'd rather get my teeth pulled."Santana grumbled, completely ruining the moment. Stacy had to hide a chuckle.

"Well Santana, you're in luck because this next one is for you." She pulled out another card. "This was sent in by Susan. Santana, exactly how many locks did you have to pick before Rachel and Quinn got custom ones?"

Santana's face lit up with an evil smirk. Ignoring the looks on her two friends faces, she silently ticked off the locks.

"About 12 of them. Six on each door." She sat forward slightly. "At first I will admit, some of the locks were hard to crack, but eventully it was like they were inviting me in."

"People need to seek consule if they even consider inviting you any where." Rachel tried to mumble innocently but failed. The room fell silent as two pairs of brown eye's locked.

"The fuck you just say?" The taller brunette was getting fired up early. Quinn smelling the danger, quickly put herself infront of Rachel.

"Calm down San."

"Yeah Satan." Rachel nodded behind her wife, sticking her tongue out. Santana could not believe this shit. Berry was actually fucking with her.

"Uh, guy's? I don't mean to interject but we kind of need to continue." Stacy was already holding the next card out. Her face had an eerie stillness to it. Santana shot Rachel a look before sitting back. "Right, well this one is for Rachel from Jude. Rachel, being an artist myself, I was wondering how, after so many years, you managed to keep the fire alive."

"That is an excellent question but honestly the answer is simple. Quinn." She glanced breifly at her wife. "She keeps me motivated and constantly pushes me to the next goal." She felt an arm wrap around her. Stacy silently aww'ed to herself.

"Okay, this is going to make me puke. Get on with the next question already."Santana was quickly becoming bored and everyone else could feel it.

"Right, right." Stacy agreed, Going to pull the next card out. "Okay, looks like this one is a group question from Hannah. I love the way you guys always find ways to torture each other. What was the worst prank ever pulled?" The three girls looked at each other.

"I think it had to be the time that Santana managed to shove two bananas in our exaust pipe." Quinn stared out the story and Santana had to hide her face. "What she didn't know, was that Rachel had the car all week and the car exploded on her." Rachel was sending the accused a glare. "The engine over-heated and it actually popped the lid off."

"I spent three days in the hospital because of that." Rachel quickly interjected, her face on fire. Santana glanced through her fingers at her.

"Look.. Rachel. You know how horrible I feel about that day. Ask anyone and they'll tell you." Her voice was soft, which took Stacy by surprise. Never before had she seen this side of Santana and suddenly she knew. This girl just had a hard extierior. "I'm sorry and that's why I only target Quinn." The blonde shook her head.

She was just about to open her mouth when the doorbell rang, catching everyone by surprise. Looking over to her wife, Quinn and Rachel stood. With Santana, Stacy and the entire crew following them. This time there was a heavy knocking.

"Santana's with us..." Rachel looked back at the girl. 'And I only know one other person who knocks like that." The two looked back at her, both wearing identical scowls. Rachel gripped the handle and pulled.

"Oh fuck no!" Santana and Quinn shouted together. Rachel was frozen to the spot.

There in all his man-child, douchbag glory... Stood Finn Hudson.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi happy and extremely sexy people. Here is another chapter. I am currently bouncing between my stories so I'm starting to get a little confused. But here you guys go! The chapter that deals with Finnwit._

Chapter 10

"What the hell are you doing here Hudson?" Santana growled, using all of her strength to remain standing. Finn just kept his eye's on Rachel.

"I came here to speak with Rachel." He was trying to use his cocked smirk. No one was buying it, even Stacy. Everyone looked to Rachel.

Locking eye's with her wife, Quinn nodded and backed away from the door to let the giant in Having to duck under the door way, Finn walked in and looked at Rachel with wide eye's.

"Can we do this in private? You know... like away from everyone." Even after all these years, Finn stil had that boy trapped inside of him.

"Fine, but can we do this quickly, we were kind of in the middle of something." He had only been inside her house for a few minutes and already she wanted to kick him in the shins. "We'll go in the dining room." She sent her wife a curt nod before leading the boy away.

Santana, Quinn, Stacy and the crew were left standing in the main hall. Each staring after the pair that had just disappeared. Quinn was about to march in after Rachel when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to met Brad, holding out his replacement headphones.

"I thought you'd like to hear this." Quinn snatched them quickly, thankful that Rachel still had her pack on.

"Give me one Q. I wanna hear what dumb shit he says." Santana took the free ear piece and together the two girls evesdropped. It was not going to end good.

"How could you Rachel? You said you would wait for me." His voice started out in a whine. "My tour wasn't even that long. And I waited for you and this is how I get repayed." Now it was starting to lose that whine and gain some anger. " I come hometo this! To find out that not only did you marry the second biggest bitch in our school, you're also best friends with the first biggest bitch as well." Okay, the anger was apparent now

The scene in the hallway was a silent one as Quinn stuggled to keep Santana at bay. She knew Rachel could handle herself. And sure enough..

"Finn, I have told you. I told you a thousand times that we are no longer together and haven't been for a long time." Her voice was calm. " And in case you forgot, you were the one that broke up with me so you could join the army." Santana was secretly fist pumping. That was her girl right there. "You went you way Finn and I went mine. And I'm glad about it too, because I found the most beautiful and loving person in the world and it doesn't matter what happened in the past. Because that's exactly where it is. In the fucking past!"

Quinn, Santana and Stacy were all smiling in the hallway. This girl was ready to shake the house with her voice.

"You still should have told me!" Finn was shouting now. "I came home to this Rachel. We were engaged!"

"I did tell you. I told you through all the letters I sent you and all the crackled and disconnected phone call I kept reciving!" Rachel was really getting into this one. She had so much to say to this man. "You have known Finn, since college, that I am in love with Quinn!"

"fUCK!" Quinn and Santana both shouted, a sharp squealing ringing out in their ears as they ripped the head phones out. Santana was the first to burst into the dining room. Quinn' Stacy and the crew not far behind her.

They all saw red. There Finn stood, his arms wrapped tightly around Rachel's small waist, trying to shove his tongue down her throat. Hearing a sudden rush in her ears, Santana pounced forward and yanked Finn backwards, earning a small yep. Quinn rushed quickly to her wifes aid. Stacy and the crew remained in the hallway, until they saw Santana struggling to get Finn down. Stacy went to step foward when both Quinn and Rachel pulled her back.

" Believe me, even though you are the producer and are technically suppose to stop this." She released Stacy. "You do not want to step in. Santana will hit anyone in her way. Plus Finn deserves this." Everyone just watched on, including the camera's, as Santana finally wrestled Finn to the ground and shoved her knee in his throat.

"Stop fucking moving Hudson and you might just get out of here alive." Her voice was low and sharp. "Now I will only tell you this once, Berry is my girl and nobody fucks with my midget besides me. Get it?"

Finn tried to nod only causing Santana to push down harder.

"What did I say about moving? Now, secondly, you left her and sent her on her way. Know what that means shit for brains? Means she is no longer yours. She has better people with her now. People that actually give a fuck about her feelings."

Finn was now trying to push Santana off of him, his face turning red. Rachel had to step in.

"Santana, let him go, he can't breath." She almost pleaded from the doorway.

Santana loosened her leg enough for him to take a deep breath but still held his down.

"Just one more thing," She leaned closer to him and dropped her voice to a whisper. " Guess what I do for a living Finn. I became a lawyer and a powerful one at that. So if you try to start any shit. I will own your balls and you furture childern's balls." And with that she released Finn, standing to straighten out her shirt.

Finn followed after, recieving multiple glares.

"Fine! I'm out of here." He shoved passed them, purposely punching the camera to the ground, breaking the lens off. Stacy had enough. It was her turn now.

"Excuse me. That camera cost thousands of dollars." She shouted after him. " Hey, gigantor! I'm talking to you, you dimwitted excuse for a human being."

Finn turned around before reaching the door. His fist clenched.

"I said that I am leaving, so screw your camera. You're not getting shit from me!" He threw the door open and marched out into their driveway. Stacy wasn't giving up that easily, she followed right after. Everyone doing the same thing.

"You will pay for that camera sir." She shouted again, watching a Finn threw his hands up and turned sharply.

" Listen lady. I already told you. I'm not paying for shit. I came here to speak with Rachel and was physically assulted." Stacy looked at hime like he was the dumbest motherfucker ever. "And be lucky I don't sue your ass for recording what happened."

Santana rolled her eye's. Did she not just tell Finn that she was a lawyer. One that would destroy his life. This man was really that dumb.

"First off, My name is Stacy. Secondly, you attacked Rachel. Now either write me a check or hand me cash and we all can forget about this."""

"I am not giving you anything!"

"Then I will be forced to take it from you!"

Everyone was surprised by that one. Beside's Santana, she looked deeply impressed. Finn started laughing at her.

"Please, I am a trained military officer. Don't make me hurt you." His cockyness coming out. Stacy laughed right back at him.

"You just got your ass handed to you by a girl. Let's not make it two girls in one day." She moved a little closer to him. "Just give me some money and you can leave."

Finn was about to make the biggest mistake of his live, he moved forward to shove Stacy and suddenly found himself laying on his back. Stacy had grabbed a hold of Finn's arm and flipped him. Quinn, Rachel and Santana stood shocked. And All Finn could do was stare up at the producer. She squated down beside him, in search for his wallet. A triumpent smile on her face once she located it.

"You see this Mister Hudson." She was holding out his military badge. " This has all of your information on it and now I know what base to call and report you. Have a good day." She tossed the wallet back on his chest and walked away. Her face cracking into a smile once she reached her small group. "How about we take a break yeah? Get some lunch. It's all on me."

Santana stared at her. " Girl, you and me need to join forces. You is one badass bitch."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey peoples. Sorry about the lack of update for this story. I got caught up in life and also my computer charger broke so Here is an update for you. If some of you read my other story, you'll recognize a certain character in this chp. So remember read, enjoy, review._

Chapter 11

It was just another normal day in the Berry-Fabray household. And by normal, I mean being woken up by a bright and bubbly producer, followed by some random camera man. It was also normal for an occasional pillow to fly across the room or a string of mumbled curse words to be picked up in Brad's headphones.

And today, was just another normal day.

"Could you not march in here with that thing? How many time's do we have to tell you that?" Quinn mumbled, throwing the blanket over her head. Stacy just stared down at her.

"The only time I come in with the camera is when Rachel sends me to get you up. Which I think is sad to begin with since she is your wife." She was fumbling with something in her hands, a sound Quinn was very familiar with. A nerf gun.

The next thing Stacy knew, she was staring down a semi-clothed blonde holding an identical nerf gun up. Her hair a wild mess and eye's still glossy but Stacy knew she was locked in her cross-hairs. She knew what to do.

"Quinn?" She dropped her own gun and held her hands up slowly. "Why do you use the nerf guns? I never asked." She was backing away slowly as Quinn eyed her sleepily. Her gun slipping slightly.

"It's my form of physical therapy. Helps my brain focus." She put her gun back under her pillow and slipped out of bed. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed." She closed the door on her producer and camera man.

"Okay, but Rachel wanted you to know that today is the day you help Santana take Madam Tubbington to the vet."

A loud crash was heard from behind the door.

* * *

><p>"My same reaction when Brittany told me the same thing." Santana grumbled from behind a cup of coffee. Her eye's locked on a crate next to her that was hissing loudly.<p>

"Oh, she's not that bad. She's just scared." Rachel bent down to look in the cage. A paw flew out at her. "Ah! Holy sh...Ahem..I mean wow." She stood up, straightening out her hair in a nervous manner. "Glad I have to work today." She mumbled before turning back to packing her lunch.

"Yeah... Lucky fucking you. "Santana glared at the shorter brunette. "B and Hayley get to go look at preschools today and I'm stuck with the demon kitten from hell." She rattled the cage a little bit, earning her a low and dangerous meow. Santana glanced up. "Yo, you standing like a creeper in the corner." She pointed to Sean, the least scared camera man of them all. "Get a shot of this thing."

He walked over to the girls and demon cat trapped in a cage. Taking the camera from his shoulder, he panned in on the cage and found the sweetest cat ever. She was purring up against the cage door, with big ol' kitty cat eye's, drawing Sean in. Santana didn't believe it for a second. She knew he was trapped.

"Ow!" Sean yelped, pulling his hand back, a finger bleeding. And nearly dropping his camera.

"At lest that one wouldn't of have been my fault." Quinn yawned walking into the kitchen, scratching her head. Stacy just watched after her as she and her camera man followed after.

"Oh good, you're awake." Rachel smiled, handing over a strong coffee and a plate of bacon and sausage. Quinn perked up instantly... So did Santana.

"Whoa there midget. Where were you hiding that?" Santana reached over the counter and snagged some of Quinn's food before the blonde could stab her hand. Quinn stared open mouthed at the Latina.

There was about to be an epic showdown and everyone could feel it. No one took Quinn's food. No one.

"You will regret that." Was her only warning.

* * *

><p>Rachel had left for rehearsal a while ago, leaving Santana and Quinn alone together. With a small crew and a demon cat. And currently they were all on the way to the vet. Both girls were completely ignoring each other. But be sure, they moth were planning their attacks.<p>

Driving into the lot for the Vet. Santana parked the car and began walking towards the door, leaving Quinn to carry the cat and help the camera guy out of the car. Ignoring all of them.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" A slightly elderly woman behind a desk covered in animal information spoke. She seemed a little weary about Santana and the people following her.

"Yeah, you see I have this cat that I want to put down an-"

"Brittany would kill you." Quinn cut across her, placing the cage up on the desk. "Hi, this is madam Tubbington and she just needs to be checked and tagged." Quinn explained to the woman.

"Okay dear." She clicked away on her computer for a minute before taking Madam Tubbington. "Just come this way and the vet will be in shortly." She showed them to a room in the back of the building, right next to some of their holding cells. And a pantry that held some of their animal pharamones.

Quinn smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>Stacy and Rachel both wore identical looks as Santana sat there bandaged up and glaring at Quinn.<p>

"Okay.. too wrap up this episode. What happened?" Stacy asked from beside the camera. Rachel nodded in agreement. Santana looked like she was in a battle... Quinn however didn't have one scratch on her.

"She took my breakfast meat and I got her back for it." The blonde shrugged, keeping an innocent face.

"Bullshit." Santana nearly shouted. "She squirted some type of animal attraction shit on me and acci-fucking-dently let the beast out of its cage." She ran a bandaged hand through her hair. "That cat mauled me because of you and if it wasn't for the vet. I probably would have lost a finger or two." Santana was getting worked up again, glaring hard at Quinn.

"I told you I would get you back. You started a war Santana." Quinn fired back, leaning over Rachel slightly.

"You just wait Q-ball." She snarled, getting up from her chair and marching to the door. "This isn't the end!" She shouted, slamming the door shut.

"Good, because it's only just begun." Quinn mumble, turning back to her wife and the crew before her. "So baby, how was your day?"

Rachel just rolled her eye's and scoffed.

"I didn't try to kill anyone. I can tell you that."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys. It's me again. Sorry I haven't been around. I feel like a bad lover... or Parent that just leaves their child in a park somewhere and never comes back. Well I love you! So please love me again. Let's continue this little story shall we? Remember read, enjoy, review._

Chapter 12

Stacy sat facing the two girls. Her jaw relaxed but her body still as a rock. And if you looked close enough, you could tell she was trying hard to remain seated. But lets back up a little bit shall we?

_A few days prior._

Everything had returned to normal in the Berry-Fabray household... Well what some people would consider normal. If you count a full out war happening. A newly replaced couch and a tough week of trying to grow ones eyebrows back. Then yes.. everything had returned to normal. It was just another regular day. Of camera men following around a group of semi-dangerous women.

"Santana... I see you over there. Don't even think about it." Quinn spoke from her seat at the table, eyes glued to the newspaper. The Latina gave her a surprised look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana shot back, hiding the water balloon behind her back. Quinn rolled her eyes with a sigh, folding up the newspaper and placing it on the counter.

"I know what you have hidden behind your back and I also know that it is not filled with water judging on the blue paint that you have on you." Quinn eyed her best friend, keeping her head bitch at bay. Santana's mouth hung open. "Also, we both promised that if our war came down to paint, we wouldnt do it in the house. Rachel would kill us both." She gave her friend the epic eyebrow raise.

"Fine. I won't throw it." Santana walked over to her friend, balloon held out in her hands. Quinn watched her closely. "I'll just put it right...here!" She yelled, flinging the balloon down ontop of Quinn's head, blue paint dripping down on her and all over the counter top.

"Oh my god." Quinn was standing still, taking in the sight of blue everywhere. Ignoring the snickering of Santana and foot steps of her assigned camera man. Rachel was going to be pissed. She whipped around on Santana. "You just killed us both!" She shouted, lunging for the other woman and tackling her to the ground.

And that's how Stacy, Rachel and the rest of the crew found them. Rolling around the house, blue paint all over every surface they had touched and Santana on her knees, stuck in a head lock. Quinn looked up at everyone and released Santana.

"Rach... Uh. Welcome home." She stood up, straightening out her clothing, Santana slowly rising next to her. Both of them looking like caught childern. Which I guess in a sense they were.

Rachel stood still, one hip out and a hand resting upon it. Her jaw locked and eye's burning at both the girls. For a second she could have sworn she saw Santana shutter. Oh this was going to be good.

"Who had the paint?" She asked calmly. Stacy was whispering directions to her crew. "I am going to ask again. Who had the paint?" She kept staring at the two girls. Santana slowly began to raise her hand. Rachel shook her head. "And where does the paint trail start? I wonder..." She turned around.

Walking past Stacy and the crew, Rachel followed the paint splatter, ranging anywhere from hand prints, to streaks on the walls and tables. Part of the floors... Some on the ceiling. But when Rachel entered the kitchen, her heart dropped. Paint. Everywhere.

"Oh my... Oh.." She stammered, really looking at the room. Paint on the counter top. Where it began. It had dripped into the drawers, all over their silverware. A small puddle was on the floor. The stove.. Oh god. Everything was covered. How much paint was in that damn balloon?!

"We will clean it Rach. I promise." Quinn spoke softly.

"Damn right you will." Rachel snarled, pushing past them.

* * *

><p>"I want you to keep an eye on her. If they are in a paint war. Santana will sneak it anyway she can." Rachel whispered to Stacy, getting in her car. They had decided that Quinn and Santana need more supervision. So Stacy decieded to stay behind.<p>

"Don't worry about it. Since day one, I have not felt any fear Of Miss Santana Lopez." Stacy smirked, closing Rachel's door for her. "I got it. Santana won't know what will hit her." She chuckled, going to turn when a blonde ran into her.

"Oh! Sorry Stacy." Quinn muttered, holding the woman up. "I wanted to say goodbye to Rach." She rushed past the girl and almost throw herself in Rachel's face. She was met with an eyebrow raise.

"Hi Honey." Rachel semi smiled, starting her car. Quinn just leaned in and stole a kiss from her. One that lingered a little bit too long.

"Have a good day at work." The blonde whispered when she pulled away. Rachel just beamed at her wife and backed out the driveway.

Stacy had an uneasy feeling.

* * *

><p>"Aw shit, We seriously got left with the babysitter today?" Satnana groaned, walking thru the front door. Stacy walked right up to her.<p>

"Stand still." She walked around the Latina, inspecting her. Santana raised an eyebrow, while Quinn snickered. "I was given instructions to search you." She put her hands out, patting Santana down.

"Whoa! Watch it there Daniel's. I only let one woman touch me that way and even though she is sweet, she can be mean." She stepped away from the producer and into the livingroom. "So becareful next time you decide to listen to Rachel." She smirk right as Stacy walked under the doorway.

"Santana!" She screamed, as a half filled bucket of bright pink paint fell on her. Quinn groaned deeply. Rachel really was going to kill her now, plus her back still hurt from cleaning all the paint up yesterday. "You are so dead." Stacy pointed one finger at Santana. It was one finger, but enough to make the other woman shake.

* * *

><p>So here we are. Back at the beginning... Or end depending on how you look at it. With Stacy staring down two girls and a frantic Rachel rushing inside.<p>

"What happened?" Rachel bounced into the room, sliding on the paint and crashing into the couch.

"Santana!" All three of them screamed the name. Quinn out of anger for a stupid paint war, Rachel for nearly killing herself, and Stacy for being covered in it.

The front door slammed open and the last thing they saw was a figure bolting for the streets.


	13. Chapter 13

_So I think I forgot to mention that I can actually update these from my xbox now. Pretty frickin sweet! So if I am a good girl... I will try my hardest to keep updating on a regular basis. So please, stop on by, don't be shy. Let me know what you think and how I can serve you. Also, I think this is going to be the chapter where fans go crazy.. stalkers.. all that good stuff._

Chapter 13

"Get that fucking thing out of my face before I shove it somewhere else buddy!" Santana shouted, trying to sheild Brittany and Hayley from the onslaught of reporters. It had been getting worse since someone had leaked the location of their filming. Stacy wasn't pleased to say the least.

"Is that how you speak in front for your child?" Yelled one reporter, pushing himself to the front of the group.

"No it is not. But you blocking our path and preventing us from getting somewhere is just as rude." Santana stood up to her full height. "And just so you know buddy. What you all are doing is violation of privacy considering I nor my family have signed anything or seen an offical badge anywhere." She continued her rant, grabbing hold of her daughter and pushing through the crowd.

"Not like you can do anything about it bitch." Yelled another rude reporter. Santana stopped dead in her tracks.

"Britt. I want you to take Hales and head right for Rachel's Okay? Don't stop for anything baby B." She kissed her wife before turning on the group behind her. "Now which one of you pissants said that?"

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Stacy spoke, throwing a newspaper down on the table. Santana rolled her eyes, handing Hayley some carrots before turning to Stacy. Their eye's locked.<p>

"They blocked us in the street and I didn't like the way they were talking." She shruged, ignoring the look her wife was giving her.

Rachel leaned forward and picked up the paper. Her eye's bulging at the photo graph of Santana holding some guy in a head lock.

**Santana Lopez caught in a literal struggle with Local Reporter.**

Rachel scanned the artical, a scowl forming on her face as Quinn began reading it over her shoulder, trying to hide her smile.

"You attacked him?" Quinn smirked, snatching a few carrots from the plate on the table and shoving them into her mouth.

"He called Mama a bad name... She was a protecter." Hayley spoke thrugh a mouthful of carrots. Everyone turned to look at the little girl.

"She was huh?" Rachel smiled down at the little girl. Brittany nodded.

"San always is. Her and her vicious words. But sometimes the claws come out... And not the good one's she likes to use on me." Everyone then in turn stared at the blonde including her daughter.

"Don't ask Hales." Quinn winked at her. Stacy scoffed, slamming her hands on the table.

"Well be that as it may. This is getting out of hand. Lets hope it doesn't happen again." She folded up the paper and walked towards the door. "We keep recording like always."

* * *

><p>"Watch as the wild Berry picks out more wild berry's to add to her family." Quinn spoke into the camera as if she was narrating a documentary. "Observe as she chooses each fruit careful- Ow." She turned to find another grape flying at her.<p>

"Quinn, that is enough." Rachel chuckled, placing the grapes into their cart. "No one wants to hear these things." She took off with the cart, sticking her tongue out and leaving her wife and camera man behind.

"You thought it was good right?" Quinn asked the camera man. Only to be met with a scream. A scream that sounded a lot like Rachel.

Bolting down the asiles, her eye's franticlly searching for her wife, Quinn collided with something hard. A group of reporters and what looked like a few crazy fans. Each of them backing Rachel into a shelf.

"Rachel! Oh Rachel! You are so awesome!"

"Rachel! Can I have a picture with you?!"

"Rachel! I want to be just like you Rachel!"

Quinn had heard enough. Pushing her way through the crowd, her camera man following behind. She reached her cornered wife and wrapped an arm around her. Lights flashed everywhere. Trying to ignore the growing crowd, the couple abandoned their food and made haste towards the parking lot.

"Get her in the car." Quinn shouted at the camera man. "Forget recording. We need to get out of here." She was met with a nod as she hopped in the drivers seat and started the car up. Once they were all secure, Quinn gunned it. Not giving any reporter a chance to get close.

* * *

><p>"This is just crazy." Stacy was walking in circles around the livingroom table. "I swear if I ever find out who leaked this place to the press..." She brought her hands up to her head. "I am so sorry you guys." She muttered.<p>

"Don't be sorry. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Quinn spoke up but stopped when Rachel put a hand on her knee.

"What are we going to do about this? I mean, Thank god they don't know where we actually live." Rachel looked to their producer. "I couldn't handle that."

"I know. I know. Don't worry. We'll find the bastard that did th-.." She stopped in her tracks, her head following everyone elses as the doorbell rang.

Standing from the couch, Quinn slowly walked to the door, Stacy behind her and Santana after that. Sheilding Rachel from any surprise attack. The bell went off again. Reaching her hand out. Quinn turned the handle and was met with one face they never wanted to see again.

"Finn Hudson!" Stacy shouted, pushing Quinn aside.

Last thing he saw was a flash of red hair and a pale hand coming towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey hey, bet some of you didn't like that ending huh? As for the reviewer that wanted more faberry sexy times. Don't worry it will happen. I know I'm not the best writer, but I wanted to try and make a story line, but Then I started to feel like RIB cuz I'm like what the fuck am I doing? LET'S NOT DO THAT! ...Okay sorry.. Let us continue._

Chapter 14

"Damn he has a thick ass head." Stacy grumbled, looking at her hand. "I think I might have broken something."

"So what? That hit was awesome!" Santana had been hovering around Stacy since the hit. Her face in complete awe. "Hudson got what he deserved." She snarled, glancing over into the livingroom where the fat lump was just now starting to sit up.

"It was pretty great." Quinn walked over to them, leaving Rachel behind with the idiot. "Let me see it." She pointed to Stacy's hand. The producer held it out with a wince. Quinn carefully took it in hers. "It doesn't look broken, I think you just bruised it. You just need to ice it."

"Thanks." She spoke, looking around the room at her crew. " We still up and going?" She gave them a pained smile, each man nodded, picking up their equipment and going to work. Following their fearless leader into the livingroom, the scene was set.

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Rachel gently touched a cold rag to his head. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Don't ask him that." Santana snapped. "He never deserved your kindness." Her eye's were burning. I mean, burning. Santana was actually trying to set him on fire with her eye's.

"San.. Back down." Quinn put a hand on her shoulder. "You just beat his ass in court okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She pulled away from Quinn, walking out of the room. Quinn followed... And so did a camera man. Neither of them noticed the crew anymore. It was bascially like having an all day shadow.

"S?" The brunette ignored her. "Santana. Dont't you dare ignore me." She grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "What's up your ass?"

"What's up my ass?" She cocked her head sideways. "I'll tell you what. The fact that Finn has always been a problem since high school and yet you seem to have to problem with the fact that Rachel still cares for the man!" She shouted the last bit, yanking her arm away. "It's fucked up Quinn."

Quinn stared at her for a second, feeling the anger from the other girls eye's.

"You're right San. But we both know how it was back then. Finn screwed us all over. And Rachel just happened to be the weakest." She let out a low sigh. "And it doesn't really bother me, because that's just how Rachel is. You know that. Someone could kick her dog and get bit for it. But she would still want to take care of that person."

The hall fell silent after Quinn finished speaking. Neither girl willing to start a full blown argument. Plus Quinn did kind of have a point. They were mean to her for the longest time and yet Rachel still tried to become friends with them.

"You're right." Santana mumbled. "But don't you eve fear that she might switch back?" This time Quinn laughed.

"No, I don't. Know why? Because I am the one that get's to wake up next to her everyday. She was the one that agreed to marry me." She smiled, looking down at her ring hand. "And plus... Our sex is amazing."

"Nice try, but we all know that I am the best around here." Santana smirked.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Now that my hand is fixed up. Let's settle this." She glared at Finn.<p>

The livingroom was filled this time. Quinn and Rachel sitting on the love seat. Santana, Brittany and Hayley taking up the big couch. And Finn sitting in the chair right across from Stacy. The crew spread out around them. This was going to be fun.

"You remember the last time you came here right?" Stacy kept her eye's on the overgrown man before her. "And I believe the police said to stay away or you would be thrown in jail." She stated. Finn looked up at her.

"What? Hey now. You're the one that assulted me. Both times!" He slammed his hand on the arm of the chair. "You should be the one going to jail!" Stacy held up her hand.

"I think it would be best if you guys took Hayley to a different room." She glanced over to Santana and Brittany. The couple nodded.

"Come on Hales. I think Auntie Quinn has a puzzle around here somewhere." Santana smiled down to her daughter.

Watching them leave, Stacy turned her attention back to Finn.

"How do you live with yourself?" Her voice was calm. Asking an honest question.

"What the hell does that mean?" Finn shot back, glaring at the woman. A nice bruise starting to form around his eye.

"Finn, just stop. Please, just stop this." Rachel spoke up, sitting on the edge of the love seat. "You can't keep doing this. This isn't high school anymore. This is the real world." Her voice was starting to get higher. A pure sign of a rant coming on. Quinn just chuckled lightly beside her.

"Rach.. I"

"Hudson! Shut up and listen to her." Stacy shot at him. Satisfied when his mouth closed.

"Why can't you just understand that it has been years since we have been together. And honestly, looking back on it. I regret ever being with you." She took a deep breath. "You never treated me right. And me, being the loud mouthed, low esteemed girl I was. Fell for you and never knew the difference." She grabbed Quinns hand.

"I should have realized I was making a big mistake when we started dating. And now I know that. You were a mistake. The wrong path to follow. And now you... Just stop it!" She screamed at him, tears filling her eye's. "I'm.. I'm sorry." She spoke, lowering her head and walking from the room. Leaving just Quinn, Stacy and Finn behind.

The room was quiet. Finn was staring down at his hands, inspecting each nail. While the two women just glared at him. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Finn?" The boy looked up at her. "Just leave us alone. It would be the smartest decision you have made." And with that she too walked from the room.

"Well, now it's just down to us." Stacy leaned back in her chair. "I am letting you know right now, that the police are in fact on their way."

Finn's head shot up. His eye's wide in shock.

"You.. You what? The cops.." He stammered, rising from his seat. "I didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled, marching for the front door to make his escape.

Flinging it open, he was met with a blue suit, a shiny badge and a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

><p>"Yes. It's all on here officer." Stacy handed over a tape. "And I understand if you need us to come in for anything." The officer smiled at her.<p>

"Oh, I doubt we will need to do that. You ladies have a nice day." He waved to the group, walking to the patrol car that held Finn.

Opening the door, he sat behind the drivers seat and put the car in gear. Pulling out of the Fabray-Berry household driveway, and removing Finn from their lives. At least for a while.

"You guy better ask me to be your lawyer." Santana said in a serious tone.

Everyone just shook their heads and walked back inside.

"No, seriously! Guys!"


End file.
